


Little Cabin In The Woods

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Season/Series 03, but early on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: “Ok, elephant in the room, I’m dying to make love to you,” Matt confessed. “But only if that’s what you want right now. I mean, I know we’re supposed to be here to reconnect and I can totally wai....,” his words were cut off by Karen throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth.Karen and Matt go away together to the woods for a couple days to relax and reconnect, and end up in bed, natch.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Little Cabin In The Woods

Landing on his rooftop with a soft thud, Matt sprang to his feet out of a forward roll and headed to his roof access door. He began pulling off his gloves while descending the inside stairs of his apartment. He and Karen were leaving on an overnight getaway and he was running late. He’d made one last, quick pass around the neighborhood and all seemed quiet. At least for now. He quickly shed the rest of his Daredevil suit and hopped in the shower, then donned jeans and a sweater. He was just finishing up combing his hair in the same style he always did, as Karen knocked on the front door. He could smell her perfume before he even opened the door. Mixed with the scent of her skin, it was the most heavenly smell he could think of. Any smell he associated with Karen Page was like home to him, and comforted him like nothing else.

He opened the door and Karen greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. “Hey! Are you ready to go? I’m so happy we’re doing this!” Her enthusiasm was infectious. He was anxious about leaving town; and about the two of them being alone together continuously for almost two entire days, if he was honest. But he knew Karen was looking forward to it, and he was too. He wanted to make her happy, and they needed this time together to continue reconnecting; plus just some good ol’ fashioned R & R. The last few months had been hell and had taken its toll on them both.

Soon, they were on their way in Karen’s car; their bags loaded in the trunk, the radio tuned to a station that played ‘oldies’ from the ‘80’s and ‘90’s. He could sense a happiness and lightheartedness in Karen, but it was tinged with a tiny bit of tension also. He understood; they had a lot riding on this trip, in a way. But for now, he resolved to just try and be present in the moment, here with her, the one person who made him feel both calm and exhilarated at the same time. 

They chatted for a while about work, and then eventually the conversation turned more personal, each of them sharing more about their childhood and families. Matt realized that both of them had experienced the loss of a parent, and estrangement from their other parent; he was glad they’d both trusted each other enough to talk about it. It made him understand her better and he felt closer to her now. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Matt closed his eyes and leaned his head back, Karen humming and singing softly under her breath along with the radio. The sound of her voice soothed him, even when she was a little off key. Especially when she was a little off key; he loved learning all of the little quirks about her. He smiled to himself, amazed at how even the littlest things about her could move him.

They stopped for lunch at a little roadside diner, continuing to laugh and talk easily; enjoying this time with each other without the daily stress of work, big city life, or crime fighting. Eventually they reached the picturesque little cabin in the woods they’d rented, many miles away from the nearest dwelling. It sat in a clearing near a lake, and Matt knew immediately that they were far from the nearest town or city due to the lack of any traffic noise or the other myriad sounds that made up civilization. Cocking his head first this way and that, he honed in on all of the sounds of the forest and its inhabitants. He was fascinated not only by nature’s sounds, but also by the relative quiet that blanketed them now. He'd grown accustomed to tuning out the din of urban life and it was a new experience not to have to mentally tamp all that down. Karen noticed the rapt look on his face and smiled to herself; she had hoped this would be something he’d enjoy.

Entering the cabin, Matt took note of it’s layout. It was a rustic space with a fireplace at one end and a small sitting area in front of it, with a couch just large enough for two, and a rocking chair next to it. Across from that was a window with a very small table and two chairs, a coffee maker sitting on it. Next was the door and in the corner behind it was a tiny L shaped kitchenette, very basic but serviceable enough. It had an undersized refrigerator next to a small sink, and just enough counter space to hold a hot plate, toaster oven and microwave. Across from the kitchenette was a large, antique brass bed, tucked against the corner of the far wall. There was a doorway just past the bed, which Matt assumed was the bathroom since he could hear water rushing through pipes. At least we’ve got indoor plumbing he mused to himself.

Karen watched Matt taking stock of the place they were going to be sharing for the next couple of days, and hoped he was ok with the limited space it offered. She liked it, it had a very cozy feeling. Romantic even, she thought, her glance resting on the bed. She felt a surge of anticipation wash over her. 

They unloaded their bags and the supplies they purchased at a little country store they’d passed on their way. “Wanna start a fire in the fireplace?” Karen asked. It was fall, and there was already just enough nip in the air to make a fire appealing. “Uh, sure. How do we go about doing that?” Matt laughed.“There’s some wood stacked against the side of the cabin, how about you bring some in and I’ll get the fireplace ready.” 

Soon they had a nice roaring fire going, and they just sat back and enjoyed their handiwork for a while, the flames turning shades of scarlet, bronze and gold, casting an amber glow onto their faces. “How’d you get so good at that?” Matt asked, a surprised look on his face. “Well, I did grow up in Vermont, remember?” she chuckled. “It gets pretty cold there.” Karen snuggled up against Matt’s shoulder, and he looped his arm around her, pulling her in closer. He rested his cheek against her head and felt the tension flowing from his body. He closed his eyes and smiled. Feeling relaxed and warm, Karen closed her eyes, too; her mind no longer filled with racing thoughts about deadlines or personal problems. 

They awoke a while later, both realizing that they had no idea how long they’d been asleep or what time it was. It didn’t matter, they had nowhere they needed to be, nowhere to rush off to. The only thing they needed to do right now was to spend time alone with each other. It was both exciting and a bit nerve-wracking at the same time. 

“Wow, I’ve never felt so rested from a nap in my life,” Karen said, stretching her arms over her head. “I am hungry, though. Wanna fix some dinner?” “Same here,” Matt yawned. “I’m so hungry I could eat a horse right now,” he answered enthusiastically. They decided on sub sandwiches, because they were fast and filling. They ate at the tiny table in front of the window, washing their sandwiches and chips down with bottled beer; the regular kind this time, because that’s all the country store had in stock. Matt leaned back and patted his stomach, “I don’t know if it’s just because I was hungry or what, but that was great! What’s next on the agenda?” “Well, I was thinking we could take a walk down to the lake, if you’d like?” Karen responded. It was still early and light enough out to be able to make their way. Besides, with Matt at her side, it didn’t really matter how dark it was. “Lead the way,” he smiled.

Donning a sweater, Karen linked her arm through Matt’s as they strolled down a winding path towards the lake, the leaves making soft crunching noises under their feet. The trees had already started to turn colors and Karen described them to Matt, trying her best to do justice to the brilliant hues. Matt just smiled and nodded; he would enjoy hearing her read the phone book if it meant listening to the dulcet tones of her voice. 

They reached the water’s edge and found a log to sit on. They sat silently for a while, shoulder to shoulder, just listening to the gentle lapping of the water against the shore. An occasional breeze rustled through the trees. Somewhere in the distance, they could hear frogs croaking out a throaty tune, while crickets chirped a constant chorus all around them. It was the most peaceful Matt and Karen had felt in a very long time, all tension slowly ebbing from their bodies. 

Some ducks glided by, barely disturbing the surface of the water. Karen pointed them out to Matt, but he had already known they were there. “No, you didn’t! You couldn’t have,” Karen gasped. Just to prove his point, Matt pointed to the water, saying “A fish is about to break the surface....right there!” Just at that moment a large bass jumped out of the water, landing with a small splash several yards away from the shore. “You never cease to amaze me, Matt,” she chuckled. 

“And you never cease to amaze ME,” he said, taking her chin in his hand and leaning in to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. Karen returned his kiss with enthusiasm, and soon they were wrapped in each other’s arms, kisses deepening with each passing minute. Eventually they pulled apart, realizing that unless they wanted to end up on the muddy ground, they’d have to move things back to the cabin. “Do you want to, um, do you wanna go back now?” Karen stuttered, suddenly feeling shy. They’d already slept together that one time, but this was the first time they’d gone away together and they both felt a bit nervous about what that meant and what the other expected. Were they supposed to spend the whole time in bed? Or just let things happen organically? What if it didn’t happen that way and it was just awkward? “I want to if you want to,” Matt answered diplomatically. He helped her up and held her hand as they started back up the path, a bit quicker this time; both of them acutely aware of each other and of what they both were thinking about. 

Upon entering the cabin, they both immediately looked at the bed in the corner, and then at each other, and instantly broke into laughter. “Ok, elephant in the room, I’m dying to make love to you,” Matt confessed. “But only if that’s what you want right now. I mean, I know we’re supposed to be here to reconnect and I can totally wai....,” his words were cut off by Karen throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. “I can’t wait either, Matt.”

They made their way towards the bed, shedding clothing and kissing at the same time, finally collapsing in a tangle of limbs, forgetting everything but the need to taste each other’s mouths and feel each other’s skin. Matt was kissing her neck like a man starved, and it was doing crazy things to her; Karen moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, making Matt’s eyes roll back in his head. He moved back to her mouth, his kisses growing more passionate, his tongue seeking out hers as his hands moved over her body, caressing her here and there, finally resting on her breast.

Karen ran her hands up and down his back, lightly scratching little lines with her nails until Matt moved his mouth to cover her breasts with kisses, causing her to gasp and dig her nails in as his mouth fastened onto her nipples, giving each one delicious little flicks with his tongue; stopping to suck insistently on first one, then the other. 

He moved his hand down to stroke her outer thigh as his mouth moved ever lower, his stubble leaving a tingly trail across her exposed skin. He continued kissing his way down her body, stopping on his way to dip a tongue in her navel, then on to her thigh, teasing a path of goose bumps over her body; finally reaching her already wet core. Feeling his tongue stroking up and down her opening, Karen whimpered and moved her hips upward, wanting more, needing more. He kept his tongue moving, but refused to put it where she wanted it most. He circled her clit, without touching it, instead inserting a finger inside her. He lapped and nibbled around her labia, nearly driving her into a frenzy. Finally Matt gave her what she so desperately wanted, licking and sucking on her clit until she murmured, "Ohhhh, Matt! Right there....yesss!” She climaxed in a burst of dizzying sensation, moaning so loudly she was thankful no one was around to hear. 

Feeling a bit light-headed from that heady rush, Karen pulled Matt to her, kissing him firmly on the mouth, and then pushed him onto his back. She climbed on top of him and leaned over him, kissing his ear and then began nuzzling his neck. Matt groaned and covered her mouth with his, running his hands over her back, loving the feeling of her soft skin and letting his fingers trace over the bones of her spine. Her hair fell down on either side of his face, like little golden waterfalls; and he caught some of the strands in his hand and buried his nose in them, taking in their scent and the silky feeling as he brushed them across his face. Her hands busy gliding up and down his hardened shaft, Karen slid him inside her still wet center, causing Matt to moan as she settled back down onto him and began moving forward and back again. Karen splayed her hands across his chest, and running them over his abdomen, feeling his taut muscles underneath her hands. 

She sped up her rhythm as she felt Matt moving his hips below her. His hands mapped all of her curves from her neck, down over her breasts, across her belly to her hips and thighs; his eyes closed, lost in the sensation of her soft curves and being inside her. Grasping her behind with both hands, he bucked his hips along with her rhythm, both moving faster and faster. They continued until their pace became faster and more erratic, Karen getting just the right amount of friction exactly where she needed it, until that moment of explosive release cascaded through both of them; first one, then the other soon after.

Karen collapsed onto Matt’s chest and they both lay there, panting as every remaining ounce of stress ran out of both of their bodies. She shifted over next to him on the bed, her head lying on his shoulder and her arm across his midsection. Matt stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head, a lazy smile on his face. “I don’t know about you, but I really needed that.” "What? Sex?” She laughed. “No, just being here with you like this, no interruptions, no worries. Just peace, quiet and you.” Karen smiled at that and closed her eyes. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Hours later, Karen awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. She looked over to see that Matt was no longer in bed, and in fact, was nowhere to be seen. She got up, putting on her big fluffy robe, and looked in the bathroom. No Matt. Opening the front door, she found him on the porch, sitting in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, a blissful look on his face. ‘Now, that’s a sight that would strike fear into the hearts of men,’ she laughed to herself; ‘Daredevil in a rocking chair!’ 

“Hey, grab a cup of coffee and come join me,” Matt said, cradling a cup in his own hands. “You’re just in time to watch the sunrise.” Karen settled into the rocking chair next to him, having poured herself a cup of her own. “I’m surprised to see you out here, Matt. You can’t really see the colors of the sunrise can you?” “Well, no; but I can see the gradual shift from darkness to light, and the increase of the sun's glow. Plus, I like the different shades of red, they’re kind of pretty. But that’s not why I’m out here.” “Oh?” she was really curious now. “I was listening to the quiet, and all the sounds of nature waking up. It was so relaxing.” Karen nodded, an understanding smile on her face. “And I wanted to share this with you, because I remembered you saying you liked watching the sunrise.” “I do,” she replied, a feeling of peace and contentment settling over her. “And now I like it more than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, more Karedevil. I included some smut (I swear I'm not obsessed with it), and I actually think maybe I should've left it out, not sure if it fit in the overall story and don't want to get repetitive with my smut, lol. Let me know your thoughts on that if you want. Thanks for reading.


End file.
